thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake (TV Series)
Jake is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a young, gentle boy, turned hardened and sadistic after the undead world took his sister. His sanity, though nearly gone, has mostly been redeemed after locating his long-thought-deceased parents at the "Alexandria Safe-Zone". After increasing fear and anxiety messing with his sanity, Jake leaves Alexandria and makes his way to Oceanside, where he currently lives away from the rest of the world and most of the community itself. In a post-credits scene for "Hearts Still Beating", Jake arrives out of breath at the Hilltop Colony, where he alerts to Rick about the Oceanside group as a new potential ally. Personality During his initial introduction, Jake was very calm and quiet, and often spent time only conversing with his sister. Jake soon became more and more involved and open with the group, wanting to help in any way he could with having a chance at survival. His openness to the group expanded greatly during his time at the prison. After losing his younger sister during a walker invasion at the prison, Jake becomes far more hardened and slightly sadistic. Though not violently lashing out at others, he becomes much more easily agitated and spends his time gunning down undead along the fence perimeter. During the fifth season, he calms down substantially after arriving at the Alexandria Safe-Zone and reuniting with his parents. Regardless, he still takes strange pleasure in killing survivors, though he says he "will only kill the bad ones". Pre-Apocalypse Portsmouth, New Hampshire Not much is known about Jake's life prior to the apocalypse, but he has said he and his family were visiting family in Georgia when the outbreak occurred, stating he came from New Hampshire. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" TBA "Wildfire" TBA "TS-19" TBA Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" TBA "Bloodletting" TBA "Secrets" TBA "Pretty Much Dead Already" TBA "Judge, Jury, Executioner" TBA "Beside the Dying Fire" TBA Season 3 "Seed" TBA "Sick" TBA "Killer Within" TBA "Say the Word" TBA "This Sorrowful Life" TBA "Welcome to the Tombs" TBA Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" TBA "Infected" TBA "Isolation" TBA "Indifference" TBA "Internment" TBA "Dead Weight" TBA "Too Far Gone" TBA "Alone" TBA "A" TBA Season 5 "No Sanctuary" TBA "Strangers" TBA "Four Walls and a Roof" TBA "Crossed" TBA "Coda" TBA "What Happened and What's Going On" TBA "Them" TBA "The Disatance" TBA "Remember" TBA "Forget" TBA "Try" TBA "Conquer" TBA Season 6 "First Time Again" TBA "JSS" TBA "Now" TBA "Heads Up" TBA "Start to Finish" TBA "No Way Out" TBA "The Next World" TBA "Knots Untie" TBA "Not Tomorrow Yet" TBA "The Same Boat" TBA "Twice as Far" TBA "East" TBA "Last Day on Earth" TBA Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" TBA "Service" TBA "Swear" TBA "Hearts Still Beating" TBA "Rock in the Road" TBA "New Best Friends" TBA "Say Yes" TBA "The Other Side" TBA "Something They Need" TBA "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" TBA Season 8 "Mercy" TBA "The Damned" TBA "Monsters" TBA "The King, The Widow, and Rick" Jake will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jake has killed: *Emma (Indirectly Caused) *One unnamed prison newcomer. (Zombified) *Many unnamed Woodbury soldiers. *A few Wolves. *Numerous unnamed Saviors. *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Jake cared deeply for Emma, and the two shared a loving sibling bond. The two would often stick together and were motivated by their goal to find their parents. The two were momentarily separated after the initial outbreak but were reunited after arriving at the Atlanta Camp. As Emma was more affected by death than Jake was, Jake partially sheltered her, enough so she wouldn't lose hope. After the group's arrival at the Greene Family Farm, and uncovering the zombified Sophia, a distraught Emma shut herself away in the house and was shoddily consoled by an equally depressed Jake. Towards the end of their stay on the farm, Emma recovered and Jake was there for her, helping her escape the farm. Though only a short time was spent at the prison, Emma agreed to Jake helping her learn how to shoot properly. However, before their training could begin, the walkers that had been let into the prison attacked, and Emma was killed in the invasion. Seeing Emma devoured scarred Jake since then and he constantly blames himself for her death. Marcus TBA Marianne TBA Rick Grimes TBA Carl Grimes TBA Lori Grimes TBA Glenn Rhee TBA Carol Peletier TBA Sophia Peletier TBA Andrea TBA Dale TBA Austin Greene TBA Hershel Greene TBA Maggie Greene TBA Beth Greene TBA Liam Grimes TBA Axel TBA Michonne TBA Merle Dixon TBA Tyreese Williams TBA Sasha Williams TBA Alexis Carter Jake and Alexis have a friendly and trusting relationship. When Alexis first arrives at the prison, she first meets Jake upon his return to the prison, and the two talk about what's happened to the two of them of the course of the apocalypse up to that point. The two become very trusting towards each other almost instantly. In the fourth season, Jake talks with Alexis more and learns more of her past, and Jake tells her his plan of eventually finding his parents, to which she replies she's hopeful he finds them one day. The two are briefly separated upon the attack on the prison as Alexis goes with Michonne and Jake goes with Rick and Carl. Once the two mini-groups reunite, the two high five. Once the group is attacked by the Claimers, after Rick distracts the leader, one of the members is about to shoot Alexis in the head when Jake saves her by shooting them with his gun. Upon arrival at Terminus, Alexis and Jake pull each other away from the onslaught of bullets being fired at them as they are lured to the train car along with Rick, Carl, Daryl, and Michonne. Jake then helps Alexis into the train car, where they are reunited with the rest of their group. In the fifth season, Alexis helps push Jake over the fence once everyone is freed from the boxcar. The two walk together through the woods chatting and joking with each other before they find Gabriel Stokes. That night, at the party in the church, Jake is seen sitting near Alexis and playfully jokes about 'canned yams', to which she laughs and says, "you're weird". The two are also present when the Hunters try to attack. As they are slaughtered, Jake tries to cover Alexis' eyes but she pushes his hand away. The two remain at the church when the group goes out to find Beth, and Jake is attacked by two walkers once they invade. Alexis manages to save him and says, "now we're even", referring to the Claimers incident. Once the two get out of the church with Michonne, Carl, Gabriel, and Judith, they talk to each other until Abraham and them show up. They tag along until they arrive at Grady Memorial Hospital and watch Daryl carry out Beth's limp corpse. Jake struggles to maintain his own composure and hugs Alexis without thinking. The two continuing to talk to each other until the group finds Aaron. Once they reach Alexandria and Jake is reunited with his parents, Alexis says she is happy for him. Jake says, "well it's cause of you and everyone else I got here". Jake later admits to her in "Conquer" that he harbors romantic feelings towards her, to which she shoots him down but says that he's still "a sweet kid". The two are present at Rick's speech and are shocked when Reg and Pete are executed. In the sixth season, Jake and Alexis converse more and more and Jake jokes that he's not giving up his feelings, to which Alexis rolls her eyes. The two hang out in Alexandria until the walkers invade through the toppled walls, where they run off with Rick, Michonne, and the others until Jessie saves them. However, Alexis is momentarily surrounded. She kills a few walkers before they overwhelm her. Jake tackles one and stabs it in the head and forces Alexis to go with the others, before Jake runs off into the herd. The next day, Jake returns, having escaped Alexandria through one of the open walls. Surprised to see him alive, Alexis embraces him before pulling away awkwardly, and Jake chuckles. Jake and Alexis hang out more and more and are seen together as they head off to the Hilltop with Jesus, suggesting that Alexis possibly holds feelings in return. Trace Oxford Jake and Trace had a stable, friendly relationship. The two regularly spoke at the prison and Trace gave him French lessons. The lessons continued after the group reached Alexandria, and the two hung out more and more. Jake is deeply saddened after finding out about Trace's death and says he wished he could've talked to him more. Zach TBA Magdiel Jake is the second child Magdiel opens more to, she is friendly with him everytime, after being revealed Jake had a crush on Alexis, Magdiel asks if she can help him with his "romantic advances". Bob Stookey TBA Lizzie Samuels TBA Mika Samuels TBA Philip Blake TBA Tara Chambler TBA Abraham Ford TBA Eugene Porter TBA Nathan DeVries TBA Noah TBA Aaron TBA Deanna Monroe TBA Lucas Black TBA Ron Anderson TBA Sam Anderson TBA Jessie Anderson TBA Enid TBA Denise Cloyd TBA Paul Rovia TBA Gregory TBA Negan TBA Cyndie TBA Rachel TBA Natania TBA Dwight TBA }} Appearances Trivia *Jake is one of the few characters to be upgraded from Co-Stars to Starring Cast. His actor began in Co-Stars during Season 1, went to Also Starring from Season 2 to Season 4, was first credited as a series regular in Season 3, and was added to the opening sequence in Season 5, appearing on the same frame as Michael Cudlitz. **As of Season 7, he now has his own card in the opening, showing his actor's name over an old looking, home radio. *Jake's weapon of choice is an olive green army pistol, specifically a 1977 AMT Hardballer. *Jake's disappearance from the prison after "Say the Word" resulted in his status going from 'Alive' to 'Unknown' for 10 episodes before his return in "This Sorrowful Life", where he aided from outside the prison in attacking The Governor and his men. He was shown to be alive at the end of the episode. *Jake is, according to his actor, the second strongest child in the show, only a step behind Carl. *Over the course of Season 7, Jake has been periodically shown listening to classical music on old radios. This may be a form of mental therapy or cleansing due to his rather unstable state. **The song he most commonly listens to is "I Don't Want to Set the World On Fire" by The Ink Spots. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Survivors Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Main Cast Category:Series Regular Category:Also Starring Category:Co-Stars Category:Main Characters (TV Series)